California Screamin'
California Screamin' was a steel roller coaster located at Disney California Adventure in Anaheim, California. Opened on February 8, 2001, California Screamin' was one of the park's original rides and the only roller coaster at the Disneyland Resort to feature an inversion. With a top speed of 55 miles per hour (89 km/h), the roller coaster was the fastest ride at the Disneyland Resort and one of the fastest rides at any Disney theme park. On January 8, 2018, California Screamin' closed to be rethemed as Incredicoaster and reopened as part of the new Pixar Pier. History The coaster was designed by Ingenieur Büro Stengel GmbH and was built by Intamin. It was the eighth-longest roller coaster in the world (and third-longest steel coaster in the United States), at 6,072 feet (1,851 m) long. It was also the longest ride with an inversion. Its highest point was 120 feet (37 m) followed by a 108-foot (33 m) drop. Though built of steel, the structure as designed visually mimicked the features of a wooden coaster. The coaster had some distinctive features. It used linear induction motors to launch the train up the first hill, replacing the traditional lift hill chain. It was one of Disney's fastest attractions, accelerating guests from zero to 55 miles per hour (89 km/h) in four seconds at the launch. Like Space Mountain and Rock 'n' Roller Coaster, it was set to music. It was the only inverting attraction at the Disneyland Resort. This attraction offered both Fastpass and Single Rider entrances. On November 5, 2010, the coaster's original recorded safety spiels were updated with the voice of Neil Patrick Harris, replacing the original safety spiels recorded by Dee Bradley Baker. After the refurbishment of the whole park, from 2007-2012, the coaster's Mickey Mouse Head (which the loop went in front of) was replaced with a large Sun and the words Paradise Pier. Rockin' California Screamin' On January 3, 2007, the coaster's standard onboard audio track was temporarily replaced with a remixed version of the Red Hot Chili Peppers' "Around the World," and it was renamed Rockin' California Screamin'. This was promoted alongside Rockin' Space Mountain, a similar change made to Space Mountain in Disneyland, though that ride's audio was changed to the Red Hot Chili Peppers' cover version of "Higher Ground". These changes were part of the "Rockin' Both Parks" campaign. The standard audio track was restored when the campaign ended. Trivia *California Screamin' was the 4th longest roller coaster in the United States, and the 8th longest worldwide, at 6,072 feet long. Since the loop was removed from Son of Beast at Kings Island, California Screamin' became the longest roller coaster to have an inversion (the loop). * California Screamin' contained over 36 miles of electrical wire, and 167 miles of individual conductors. * It took 5.8 million pounds of steel to build California Screamin'. * There were 11.5 million pounds of concrete in the foundations and the "deepest" foundation was a deep pile of 48 feet. * Because Disney's California Adventure is located within a residential zone and must adhere to certain noise restriction guidelines, special "scream" tubes were designed for California Screamin' to muffle the Guests' screams during those thrill portions of the ride that were sure to elicit such a reaction. Gallery californiascreamin.jpg|California Screamin' in early years when there was no sunburst (just Mickey Mouse). California Screamin.png screamin_entrance2001tm.jpg|Entrance Category:Attractions in Disney California Adventure Category:Roller coasters Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Paradise Pier Category:Thrill Rides